Birthday Bouquet
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Early Birthday Fic for Shiraishi Kuranosuke! It was finally the Bible Of Shitenhouji's Birthday. How would a bunch of crazy tennis players celebrate this special day for their captain? *Side Story to Scarlet Blossoms* ShiraishiXOC


_** Birthday Bouquet**_

**Yay! Happy Birthday to Kura-chan!**

**This story is a Birthday fic for Shiraishi Kuranosuke, and also linked with 'Scarlet Blossoms' as the base of the story. Oh and there's also spoilers! So Beware!**

**Well, enough said. Enjoy!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Birthday Bouquet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Birthday Bouquet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_You are glowing like a star, you are beautiful like an angel and rare like a diamond. You are the bible, a creation that never gets old. Though I still wish you a Happy Birthday, I wish that you'll live for a thousand years. ~Unknown_

* * *

I was in a dilemma. And I mean, _dilemma._

It was the day before Kura-chan's birthday and me, being such an organized person, still hasn't managed to figure out what to get my precious boyfriend for his birthday. Ok, well I did go storming down the shopping centre on the weekend and pumped into Chitose and his younger sister, who both invited me to have lunch with them….and then well…I kind of forgot about Kura-chan's present.

And now, with twenty-four hours and less to get hold of a gift, I merely had no choice but to straightforwardly ask Kura-chan personally on our walk to school.

"Kagami! Kuranosuke's here for you!" my mum cried out into the house whiles I grabbed my schoolbag and made a mad dash down the stairs, nearly tripping over Kurarin along the way

"Sorry, sorry!" I panted, quickly slipping on my shoes and planting a kiss on my mum's cheek before jumping out next to Kura-chan

"Have a good day at school kids," she smiled before seeing us off

"I am off!" I yelled back

"Maow….Meow…."

I shot back around and stared at Kurarin who managed to jump out at the last minute. Kura-chan chuckled at the sight and grinned at me, "Looks like someone still need a kiss goodbye."

Groaning, I strolled back over to Kurarin and picked him up before giving him a swift cuddle and kiss into his sandy brown fur, "Be a good boy ok?" I murmured into its ears, "I love you."

"Reow…."

Setting Kurarin back down onto the concrete pavement, I briskly rejoined next to Kura-chan who laced his fingers with mine, "Let's go." He announced, turning around and giving the tabby a smirk, "_Kurarin_…"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled him away from my cat, "Quit trying to fight with the cat will you?" I uttered

Kura-chan snorted, "I swear you love your cat more than you love me." He muttered

I laughed, "Jealous of a cat are you?" I teased

"Hey! That cat nearly has the same name as me!"

My laughter loudened, "But you're the one who always make my heart beat," I giggled and planted a kiss on Kura-chan's cheek

"Oh sure…."

~_10 minutes later~_

Finally after having a debate between a human and a cat, I calmed myself and came across into nervously biting my lip.

"A-ano Kura." I quietly began, "About your birthday….."

"Yes?"

I sighed, "What do you want?"

Kura-chan snickered, "Kagami_, tomorrow_ is my birthday," he reminded

"I know that!" I exclaimed, "It was first thing I jotted down in my calendar when we started dating!"

"So?"

"I am just asking what you really want right now," I mumbled

Kura-chan thought for a second before replying, "An Extra Revealing Sexy Shot of Kagami." He mischievously grinned

Immediately, my face heated up and flushed a deep tomato red, "Y-you pervert!" I cried, gripping tighter onto his hand

Chuckles erupted from Kura-chan's throat, "I am just kidding my darling," he mocked

Grumbling, I ignored him, "You really are-"

"Sexually Attractive?"

I glared at him, "Meh…."

"Hot?"

"Sometimes."

"Seductive?

"Meh….."

"Then what?"

Giving him a good stare, I answered in a rather blunt tone, "Simply irresistible but sometimes pretty annoying."

…..

"I stopped listening after the simply irresistible part."

"Oh please Kuranosuke."

"Ahn~ Ecstasy!"

~_10 minutes later~_

"Well that was a brilliant morning walk," I muttered to myself as we entered through the school gates, "Totally went off topic…"

"Hm?" Kura-chan turned around and glanced at me, "Did you say something to me?"

I shook my head and sighed, "No never mind Kuranosuke," I grumbled, "I am just talking to myself."

Kura-chan snickered, "Coming to watch training?" he insisted

My brows lightly dipped, "I can't today Kura. I have a geography quiz to study for," I replied, "Maybe next time I'll harass your tennis training ."

The snickering loudened, "Geography huh," he smirked, "You know how good you are with your sense of direction

I rolled my eyes, "You don't say." I remarked

Chuckling, Kura-chan leaned down and caught my lips, pushing me into a kiss, "I'll see you later then," he whispered as we soon broke for air

I nodded and managed a smile, "Stay safe, don't push yourself to much. Even if the Kansai Nationals are coming up," I reminded

"Your wish is my command," Kura-chan handsomely uttered back, giving me another peck on the lips before leaving in the direction of the tennis courts

Shaking my head and grinning like an idiot, I quickly strolled into the school building.

~_Hour later~_

The classrooms soon busted with people as students arrived and crammed their in for some morning chatter. Me, who was sitting amongst one of the classroom, had soon given up on revising as Sayuri, my one and only girl friend I had, trotted in and began her morning talk.

"So, so! The Drama club is inviting the Badminton team for their twilight party," she exclaimed, "You should come! It's this weekend!"

I chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know Sayuri, I might be able to come," I replied, "I have a lot on this weekend."

Sayuri frowned, "But you never come to my parties," she cries, "You have to come to this one! I mean the regulars from the Badminton team are going to be there!" she squealed

"The badminton team?" I repeated after her in an amused voice, suddenly remember the hate the tennis regulars had on that team, "I am not sure about them."

"Why?" she raises a brow, "They're nice."

I nodded, "They might be nice, though I am not really sure about becoming friends with them," I remarked

"Eh?" Sayuri gave me a confused look, "But the badminton regulars are pretty cute,"

I shrugged again, "I am just not very sure…"

"Kagami-chan, you know you have a strange taste in men…."

~_Lunch~_

The blunt words from Sayuri's mouth still repeated itself through my head, making me truly wonder if I did have a odd taste in boys. I mean, I do seem to hang out more with guys at the school than girls…..

Sighing to myself, I nested myself next to Kura-chan as I began to dig through my lunch, occasionally stealing something from Kura-chan's bento if anything looked appetizing.

"Oh shrimp tempura," I muttered as my chopsticks dived into Kura-chan bento and picked a delicately fried shrimp

Kura-chan snickered, "Trying to steal my lunch Kagami?" he teased, "Now that's naughty."

I rolled my eyes, "Coming from someone who nearly eats all my lunch everyday," I uttered in response

Laughing, Kura-chan passed me another one of his tempuras. I stared at the delicious piece of prawn sitting before me. Stabbing a chopstick down into it's body, I picked it up and fed it to my teeth.

"I have a question for you Kura," I started, eying the figure sitting next to me

"Yes dear?"

I sighed, "Do you think I have a strange taste in men?" I asked as quietly as I can

Hearing the sudden question, Kura-chan choked on his food and coughed. Over on the adjacent side, Oshitari, Chitose, Yuuji and Koharu all cracked into a fit of laughter. I scowled, it wasn't that bad of a question…

"W-why do you ask?" Kura-chan queried after his coughs, his hazel eyes gazing into mine

I blinked, "I was just wondering," I stated, "One of my friends said I did…"

"Hanamaru," Oshitari chuckled from the opposing side, "I am sorry to say, but you do."

I frowned, "How come?"

"Considering you're dating a health junkie and for some random reason, has a close relationship with us….that's called strange," Yuuji added in

My brows dipped even more, "Leave my beautiful health junkie out of this, my _brothers_…." I pronounced

Laughter ran through the four idiots again while Zaizen sighed with irritation, Kin-chan looked confused and Gin-san….well, was being Gin-san

~_After School- Home~_

"Kagami, can you remember to give these tickets to Kuranosuke and his team tomorrow?" my mum claimed, showing me a envelope of tickets

Inclining, I took the envelope from her hands, "What is it?" I questioned, eager to open up

"Tickets for the WTA tennis tournament next month," she answered, going back to the kitchen sink, "It's rare for the WTA rounds to be played in Japan," she explained, "So I thought to get tickets for them. Since it is a rare opportunity."

Setting the envelope down on the dinning table, I quickly bent down next to my chair and picked up Kurarin who was meowing on the floor, "Is it in Osaka?" I inquired, resting Kurarin on my lap

My mum shook her head, "No, it's in Tokyo," she replies, "But the timing's during the school holidays."

"Then that should be fine," I uttered with a smile as I petted Kurarin

"Oh and before I forget," my mum continued, "There's around ten tickets in there, all reservation row A, VIP."

Blinking with surprise, I stared at my mum with disbelief, "R-row A?" I mumbled

"Yes, I thought it'd be a good present for Kuranosuke's birthday," she observes

I sighed and slumped my back against the chair, "Everyone got him a present, and yet, I haven't gotten him anything!" I grumbled

Chuckles ran down the hallway as my older brother turned into the kitchen. Great, another annoying person…

"You'll be pleased to hear Kagami," he flashed a boastful grin at me, "That the racket you ordered from France is arriving early tomorrow morning," he announced, "You can give that to your _boyfriend _on your way to school."

Immediately upon hearing the news, I jumped up from my seat, making Kurarin hiss and jump of my lap before running off into the lounge room, "It is?" I exclaimed

My brother's grin widened, "Yeah, the company just emailed me." He assured

Literally jumping with excitement, I ran and gave my brother a big hug before skipping back up the stairs and into my room, calling for Kurarin along the way. Finally, _finally_ did I know that at least a present was on it's way in.

~_Next Morning~ _**(Kura-chan's Birthday!)**

"Kura my precious bible," I squealed, delighted as I threw my arms around Kura-chan and pulled him into a warm embrace, "Happy Birthday!"

Kura-chan laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up for a small spin, "Thank you darling," he exclaimed, giving me a kiss on the forehead

"Kuranosuke, happy birthday," my mum called from the gates of the house, "Have a beautiful day sweetheart."

Smiling as he placed me back down onto my feet, Kura-chan nodded back at my mum, "Thank you Hanamaru-san," he uttered

"Have fun at school then kids," my mum waved us off as Kura-chan dragged me down the neighborhood streets

Chuckling, I quickly pulled the envelope of tickets from yesterday out from my skirt pocket and handed it to Kura-chan, "A Happy Birthday from my family," I gestured at the envelope

Kura-chan grinned, "T-there wasn't really a need for that," he muttered

I smirked, "Just take it Kuranosuke, it's something you'll like."

Sheepishly taking the envelope from my hands and into his palms, Kura-chan gave me a cheerful snicker, "Can I open it?" he asks

My smirk widened, "If you want to," I answered

Lips grinning even more, Kura-chan slid his hands to the back of the package and slowly tore the envelope flap open. Digging his bandaged hand into the paper parcel, Kura-chan pulled out a rectangular ticket.

"T-this is….." Kura-chan gaped after scanning the writing," Tickets to the upcoming WTA?" he exclaimed, "I thought they're sold out!"

I couldn't help, but to laugh at his reaction, "My mum managed to get her hands on a few," I explained, "Ten to be exact."

Kura-chan stared at me with awe, "VIP reserve row A?" he seemed dumbstruck, "That's the best seats out of the whole stadium!" he cried out

My laugh loudened, "Well, as a Nationally Ranked Tennis Team," I pronounced, "I think you deserve the best."

Throwing his arms around me and pulling me into another bear hug, Kura-chan tucked me into his chest, "Thank you so much Kagami, you're amazing," he murmured into my ear, "I can't wait to tell the others."

Leaning up, I gently pecked him on the lips, "Your more than welcome Kura," I whispered

~_Recess~_

"Oh sweet Hanamaru-chan!" The infamous Naniwa's speed star cried out as he made a dash down the hallway

Me, who was walking back from first period with Sayuri on my left, couldn't exactly be bothered turning around and greeting the speed star. Instead, I groaned and slumped to a stop.

"Hanamaru~" a pair of hands pulled me suddenly flopped onto my shoulders

I sighed, "Kenya…" I grumbled, "What do you want?"

Oshitari snickered as he gave me a wink, "The tickets….Shiraishi told us about them," he muttered

"So?" I bluntly mumbled, "It's a birthday gift,"

"For all of us?" he uttered, "I thought it'll just be for Shiraishi."

I smirked, "Oh well, I can't exactly give him one ticket while the rest of the tennis team is whining in the background…" I murmured, hoping that Sayuri won't hear us

The speed star grinned before giving me a small peck on the cheek, "That's why we love you sweet Kagami!" he exclaimed before taking off into a run

I chuckled after the mad sprinter, "Don't face plant down the stairs speed star!" I yelled as Oshitari disappeared with a trail of dust

Sayuri immediately turned to me after Oshitari was out of sight, "When did you become so close to Oshitari-kun?" she interrogated with stunned eyes, "He even kissed you on the cheek!"

I groaned, "We're just friends," I grumbled a response

"Oh I see more than that Kagami," her voice was serious as she stared at me

I shook my head, "Your imagining things Sayuri," I remarked.

"Oh I don't think so Hanamaru Kagami. You have a relationship!"

Sighing, I rolled my eyes…what a day this is…

~_After School-Home~_

Literally bolting home, I stormed into the house in full speed and up to my bedroom before grabbing a dress out of the closet before hauling into the bathroom. Kura-chan was holding a mini party tonight at his house, and well, thanks a lot to Yukari, whom only texted me during lunch, also wanted me to stay over for the night.

So, I guess. This is how I ended up being so rushed, and forgot to give Kura-chan his birthday present that I had planned for afternoon training. Nevertheless, I still had the party and all night to give him and well, I certainly won't forget it again…..

~_15 minutes later~_

Finally after a muscle-relaxing shower, I dried myself before pulling on a deep blue bandage dress that wrapped around my waist and down, showing off my figure. Very quickly, I blow-dried my hair, styling it back with small curls. I left my makeup alone though, knowing that Kura-chan hated girls who wore heavy layers of makeup.

Giving myself one last glare in the mirror, I scurried out the bathroom and back into my personal room, packing for everything I needed for school tomorrow.

~_20 minutes later~_

"Oh you look great honey," my mum complimented as I slid my matching colored heels on

Smiling, I planted a quick kiss on my mum's cheek before opening the front door, "Ja, I'll be leaving now," I announced, "Remember to feed Kurarin after dinner!"

A nod, "Of course Kagami, take care!" my mum chuckled as she waved

"I am off!"

~_10 minutes later~_

-DING-

"Hai…"

The door front door to Kura-chan's house opened.

A snicker, "Kagami, you look absolutely beautiful tonight," Kura-chan remarked as he welcomed me into his house

I grinned, throwing my arms around him and pulling him into a hug, "I haven't said this formally yet Kuranosuke," I murmured, "But Happy Birthday, I hope you had a great day,"

Kura-chan snickered as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. Leaning down, he successfully caught my lips and melted them into a breath-taking kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you?" he whispered, giving me another kiss

Panting and slightly breathless from the kisses, I glanced up at Kura-chan hazel eyes before freeing my hands from his neck and digging down into my bags for his present. It was certainly luck that the whole tennis track along with its case and wrapping was just able to fit into my bag.

"I forgot to give this to you earlier," I presented it to Kura-chan, "I hope you'll like it."

Kura-chan gave me a handsome smile, "I love anything you'll give to me," he declared, gently taking his gift off my hands, "Even your body."

"M-mou….."

~_15 minutes later~_

"Yo Shiraishi!" Oshitari Kenya arrived, "Happy Birthday!"

Kura-chan chuckled, "Thanks Kenya, come on in,"

"My brother in law is it?" I smirked, trotting into view from the lounge room

The speed elevated his eyes up and down before raising his brows, "You look pretty good tonight sweet Hanamaru," he teased with a playful grin, "I might even be into you."

"Kenya." Kura-chan warned from the side, "You know the consequences for harassing my girl."

I rolled my eyes, "A little flutter now and then doesn't harm a fly," I insisted, lacing my fingers through with Kura-chan's, "You know well now that I love you more than my own life…"

"Does that mean that you'll spend the rest of your life with me?" Kura-chan asked with a hint of laughter in his tone

I curled the tips of my lips up, "If that's what you want," I whispered back

"Wow guys….guys-" Oshitari suddenly bursted, "There's room's upstairs, why don't you two have fun there?"

Smirking, Kura-chan merely grasped onto my waist, "That's saved for tonight…" he murmured, "When all our clothes comes off…."

Oshitari sighed, "Yuki-chan!" he called out into the house, "Your brother is saying inappropriate things again!"

~_Hour later~_

Soon, everyone arrived. Well, all of the tennis regulars arrived to be exact. After all, it was just a small party and Kura-chan probably didn't want too many guests over. Nevertheless, everyone turned up along with Miyuki, who Chitose brought along.

Things went smoothly, we all chatted, mocked and teased one another, and well, poor Zaizen was literally stepped on for about fifty times when Kin-chan attempted to do a backflip, which never succeeded.

And now, with what Koharu declares as 'The most romantic and sexy part of every party," was basically, gift unwrapping time…..

"I think I'll do Kagami's first," Kura-chan grins as he reaches for my rectangular box wrapped with delicate sliver paper, "I want to see what my girl got me for my birthday,"

"Jesus, romantic much Shiraishi?" Chitose smirked, taking another slip of his coke

"Ahn~ that's so cute Kurarin!" Koharu slurred as he danced around Yuuji

"Kurarin…." I muttered to myself, an image of my tabby cat sliding into my mind. I chuckled.

"Sa, let's see what this is…."

~_5 minutes later~_

Kura-chan blinked. The rest awed in surprise.

Sitting inside the rectangular box, was a beautifully crafted white tennis racket resting carefully in a soft layer of foam. Gently picking it up, Kura-chan lifted the racket out of the box and examined it with admiration.

The racket itself, was a pure snow white. Though around the edges of the racket, was decorated with soft trims of gold. The strings also accompanied the golden color, it's strands reflecting off as light touched down onto the racket. The handle, made by velvet white leather, was wrapped elegantly around the bottom of the racket. A delicate line of words was also embodied into the leather.

It read:

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke- The Bible Of Tennis_

Yet, finally. At the very bottom of the racket, was a exquisitely carved letter "S", in representation of the racket's owner. Decorated with swirls and dusted with a shower of gold, the 'S' stood proudly at the end of the racket.

"How…How did you manage to get his Kagami?" Kura-chan questioned, his eyes darted onto mine, and well…so did everyone else's…

I smiled, "Well, I designed the ornaments and color," I explained, "But the racket itself wash handmade in France."

Oshitari, along with everyone else's mouth, dropped oven like an oven door, "W-what! You got it hand made in France!" the speed star cried out

Slowly, I nodded, "Y-yeah…"

Chitose gaped, "You went through all that trouble…Just to get a racket for your boyfriend!" he exclaimed, taking the racket out of kura-chan's hands

I sweat dropped, "Well, my brother knew someone from the French Exchange program and his father made rackets for professional tennis players, so I just asked my brother to contact him into making one," I uttered, "Though I had to do the dishes for my brother as payback…"

"This is so light…." Chitose muttered, clearly had ignored everything I just said, "I swear there's no weight to it."

"Dude, this racket is professional." Yuuji remarked next to him, "Of course it'll be lighter then the ones who use."

Oshitari eyed me amusingly, "You spend too much time on your boyfriend…." He announces, "Where can I find someone like that?"

Kura-chan chuckled at his team before stealing the racket back from praying hands, "Kagami," he turned to me

I glanced up…But was surprised to find Kura-chan suddenly wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a kiss, "You. Are. So. Amazing." He pronounced, sounding out every single word

Smiling, I leaned into his chest, "Anything for my bible." I murmured back

~_45 minutes later~_

"Ok, make a wish and blow the candles out Nii-san!" Yukari squealed as she brought over a delicious black forest cake decorated with a cherries.

"Kin-chan, looks it's your favorite!" Oshitari called out as the hyper first year bounded around

Yuuji grinned as he rubbed his hands together, "Alright, are we going to sing?" he asked

Kura-chan laughed at Yuuji's comment, "Guys, we're a male tennis team. Not a male chamber choir," he chuckled, "Fair to say we don't have to sing."

"Oh come on," Chitose urged, "its only once a year."

Zaizen, on the other hand sighed, "Senpai, you sound like a dying pig when you sing," he bluntly remarked

Ignoring Zaizen's remark, the group yet broke into the 'Happy Birthday' song, despite they captain's rejections. And well, must I say, it was amusing to watch a group of men sing….It really was. Nonetheless, I still joined in halfway through the song….though I wasn't as loud as Kin-chan who was practically shouting.

"Yeah now the candles!" Oshitari cheered as the song finished

Snickering, kura-chan closed his eyes for about a second before blowing the candles out.

"Happy Birthday Buchou!" the team suddenly all cried out, "Your one year older and one year clear closer of making your hair turn fully white!"

I laughed, "God you people…." I giggled

"Now you have to kiss the nearest girl!" Koharu exclaimed out

All eyes turned onto me, "Yeah Shiraishi, _kiss_ the nearest girl." Oshitari agreed

Kura-chan rolled his eyes as he leaned in towards me and caught my lips. Around us, the team of tennis idiots all 'Ohed' and 'Ahed' before breaking into teases again.

"That was a long one!" Miyuki squealed next to her brother. I was surprised she actually said something after nearly being blocked out throughout the whole party.

"Ok now cake time!" Kin-chan shouted, jumping up and down with complete excitement

I chuckled, "Another year older huh, Kuranosuke?" I declared, "Looks like you'll be getting some way in life soon."

Kura-chan rolled his eyes, "I won't be going anywhere without you by my side…."

~_2 hours later ~_

Crashing down into Kura-chan's bed with a tired groan erupting my throat, I face planted into the pillow. Kura-chan who was finishing his bandages, snickered at my movement.

"Sounds like your real tired, Kagami," he uttered, circling his arms around me as he hopped onto the bed

Grumbling, I turned around and stuffed myself into his comfortable chest, "It's being a long day," I sighed

Kura-chan gently played with my hair, "It has," he agreed, "And I do have to thank you for coming tonight"

I lightly shook my head, "It was fun, I enjoyed it." I insisted

"But I also have to thank you for getting me that racket," Kura-chan expressed, "It's the most beautiful tennis racket I'd ever seen,"

I felt my lips curl up, "Your more than welcome Kuranosuke…you know I love you."

"I love you too Kagami," He replied, "You really are a rare jewel in the world."

"Hmmmm….Kuranosuke…."

"Kagami, thank you for making this birthday, the best one ever…"

**-End-**

**Well, there you go! Kura-chan's birthday fic! **

**Thank you all so much for reading and please leave a comment! I love to hear responses! **


End file.
